The snowy day
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: This is a prelude to the story Moment of conflicted morality. It shows Grace's point of view on the battlefield. It shows her relationships with her teammates, and enemies, and it gives us insight on what is going on in her head. rated T for gestures.


The battle was getting more intense every minute. The RED was gaining ground, and the BLU was losing it. It seemed like the points were capping themselves. Still they had plenty of time till the battle was over. Grace was making her way through the battlefield with her scattergun in hand. She looked behind her self, and saw that a soldier was chasing her. Did these soldiers get off on killing scouts or something, or was she just a targeted favorite? She looked behind herself, and shot him straight in the head, sending him in for respawn. She sometimes found it funny the way they screamed.

Suddenly BAM! Pain on the left side of her body sprouted up. She was hit with a demoman's bomb. It was one of the worst attacks when it came to pain. She thought there were very few weapons that could compare to them. Her skin had felt sizzled, but she was able to call a medic for help. She shouted for the medic's help, wherever he was. "Medic, please! Help me." She hollared. She made sure to be careful not to call him by his first name. Apparently he would get mad when Grace did that. She meant nothing by it personally. She just knew his real name, and wanted to develope a bond with him, though it rarely worked. As of lately many of the other classes of her own team were sort of avoiding her, even off the battlefield. By either walking away from her, when she wanted to talk to them, or by zoning her out, or just by completely ignoring her existance.

A small wooden plank barrier was close by, so she managed to run behind it, and crouch down. The snow melted into freezing water and seeped through her pants making her butt wet, but she wasn't about to move for that. Thank heavens nobody saw her back here. At least not yet. She started reloading her gun, while she was crouched down. Still no sign of the medic. Grace was hurt bad, and didn't know how long she could put up with the pain until she finally asked one of the enemies to put her into respawn.

Suddenly she looked to the left. The BLU sniper ran behind the barrier next to her, keeping his hand over his hat, as he swirled around the barrier. He slid down into the spot on her right. She looked over to him as he sat down next to her. He was breathing heavily as if he was running. He must have ran from his nest, and tried to get to one of the points and failed. The strong smell of cologne scorched Grace's nose as he was sitting down next her. He turned to her his voice shaking. "The enemy team is gaining ground faster than we thought. There's soldiers all over the place." He said reaching for the bullets in his vest. He glanced at the bloody gash on the side of her body. "Blimey. You've been hit . . . badly!" He said laying a hand on her wound area, she backed off slightly, so he didn't touch the bundle of exposed nerves that were now agonizing. "We need to find a medic for you. I'll alert somebody on the team, and get you fixed up."

Clenching a few clips of bullets in her teeth, she finally reloaded her gun fully. She spit them out and put them in her backpack. "Your right, sniper." She smiled looking over the barrier, checking for more enemies. The tall isolated BLU medic headed her way, with his healing gun in his hand. "That sounds like a really good idea. Especially for me, but there's one problem." She said, with her gun making a clicking sound as she got it ready.

He looked over to her confused. He thought she made no sense. She was clearly in excrutiating pain. It seemed more than logical that she be in need of a medic. Especially in this freezing cold. "What's the problem?"

Out of nowhere, she pushed the gun up to his abdomen, and pulled the trigger. His confused face quickly switched to one of shock. His eyes got big and surprised under his sunglasses. A deep intake of breath rushed past his lips as his breath became hitched. His trembling eyes looked up at her, and her face looked a bit troubled by her actions. "You're not part of the team." Grace then planted one right into his forehead. His eyes rolled back slightly, as he fell to the floor, on his side. A little bit of saliva mixed with blood was oozing from his mouth. His body now dead, changed from a lanky tall australian to a suited broad chested RED spy. "No hard feelings, buddy." She said. He quickly dissappeared to respawn.

It was not a surprise. She could tell right away. The sniper on her team never wore cologne. Also if he did, it wouldn't be fancy french cologne. Also the fact that the sniper was willing to engage her in converasation that was a clear giveaway as well, as the concern for her injury. The real BLU sniper would not be willing to talk to her, since he was recently isolating himself, along with everybody else. This had been the twelfth time that the RED spy had come to her side disguising himself as a BLU member. What was up with that? He also kept taking into account whether she was hurt or not, as if he was looking for any injuries. Was he looking for general weaknesses?

Finally the BLU medic came close, his syringe gun shooting in the direction behind the small wall. Grace looked up at him, and all his glory. His face looked angry, like he was determined to slaughter the enemy. The syringe gun was right next to her ears, making a racket for her. He hardly noticed she was on the floor. When she tried to call his name, he could not hear her, so she shouted a bit louder. "MEDIC!" Grace shouted. He slightly jumped from the scout's outburst. When he stared down at her, she pleaded her case. "Please help me." She asked as she pointed to her ribcage, that was in excruciating pain.

He rolled his eyes inpatiently. "You do know, zhat ever since I have been getting better veapons I have been trying to improve on mein fighting skills." He got his medigun pointed right at her muscle tissue, and gave it to her. She could feel the invigorating relief of the healing as it was happening. It felt wonderful. She often wondered to herself. If it felt this great, she could only imagine what being ubercharged must have felt like. Grace assumed it felt great. The other players no doubt enjoyed it. She was not usually paid much attention to, so the medic never ubered her before. Once he was all done with, her, he got his syringes out, and continued shooting. "Next time you have zhe tiny boo boos. Go to zhe engineer and ask for a dispenser. Ozhervise, deal vizh zhe pain, or have somebody end you." And with that he left her there, alone. She had to admit, she couldn't stand battle medics. They thought so lowly of the other members. She dealt with plenty of medics before, and it was always the same thing. They always start out nice, but give them a few upgrades, and they walk all over everyone.

She had to admit, she really missed life back at the sawmill. Sure it rained alot, but that was part of what she loved about it. It was wetter, but warmer. Maybe not the warmest battlefield she ever fought at, but it was her favorite place to be. After the battles were over late at night, she would sneak past her teammates, and relax under the waterfall. She loved the feeling of the water cascading onto her skin. Grace would choose that over a shower head any day. It just wasn't the same as the waterfall. The waterfall was natural, and beautful. Just one of her guilty pleasures. Of course she quit when the pyro caught her sneaking out for an evening swim. They stated that it was too dangerous, and that anybody could hurt her when she least expected. While she would normally be thankful about them considering her safety, she had to admit her team was quite the buzz kill.

Knowing that she could survive a few more hits, she ran out to the snowy landscap mowing down enemies as she did. She ran straight towards the point that was closest. It was the run down area, of what used to be what she expected to be a cabin. It was taken over by the RED team, but she figured it couldn't be too hard taking care of it herself. She had to admit, things at the sawmill were not nearly as complicated as things were here. This terrain was really difficult. It was tough on her body, on her psycological health, and on her performance. She had to admit that holding one point was alot easier than holding many. Sometimes Grace wondered how she could keep herself up, if things were progressing this way. The RED team was the same one that she fought with back at sawmill, but they seemed to be handling things easier with the move. They didn't seem to be effected by the cold at all.

She climbed over the bundled hill of snow, and reached the top point of it. She peered through the spaces between the wood, to see who she had to kill to capture the point. She saw a few people that she had seen many times before. She saw her RED counterpart being healed by the RED medic. It was not often that she saw scouts being healed by medics. Then again, she never really got healed by her own. It was always fight fight fight with her own BLU medic. The RED one was very different from hers though. Back at the sawmill, she often watched him in secret hiding behind walls, or tree stumps, or piles of wood. Sometimes even getting deep in the water, near the logs, just to watch him heal the enemy. She often found it amazing that he could advance with so many weapons, yet, he never seemed to busy to help his fellow team mates, he always took care of their wounds, and never told them to go find a dispenser. This medic made her's look like a rotten jerk. He was such a good man.

As much as she knew she admired the older man, she simply respected him too much to shoot him sometimes. She understood why people would have no trouble shooting her medic. Basically beause he was just plain mean. Their medic however was friendly helpful, considerate, and caring. He always seemed to do the right thing. She knew it was wrong to envy the other team but she couldn't help it. The RED team got along so well. Her team just started hating her. It wasn't even hate! It was full blown isolation. They didn't even care for her, except her boyfriend, Samuel. But he was just one friend, out of eight. The other seven didn't even look her in the eye. She sometimes felt like she got better attention from the enemy. After all negative attention was better than no attention at all. Even the RED spy coming to her in disguise was something she looked foreward to over time. Killing him soon after of course.

She stood there hidden from sight. Staring between the planks silent as could be. Just watching him heal his teammates was enough to make her growl with jealousy. A RED engineer ran up to request his aid. Without even thinking twice, the RED medic turned his medigun straight at him. She felt so hateful of her own team, that she sometimes wondered if it would be better to fight by herself. Of course the RED team would easily take her out. But sometimes speaking in terms of friendship, she felt like she didn't want her team. She probably wouldn't be so annoyed by them anymore. Most of all she wouldn't have a medic that would ignore her. She would rather have no medic, than have one that harrased her every time she requested help.

As she watched the man heal the RED pyro, she realized that she even though she wished to have a healing medic, she hated how kind he was. Maybe his kindness could be directed to her for once. She didn't want to be ignored. She didn't want to just disappear from everybody's mind. She hated how the medic ignored her. She hated it. She hated her boyfriend. She hated the BLU medic AND the RED medic. She hated everyone! Nobody cared for her. Nobody bothered to stay by her side. She had an easier time back at the reservation. Her parents, and family and friends treated her like a human being. As a matter of fact she was quite loved in the community but here, she was so hated! It was a pain. She didn't want to be hated by everyone. It just wasn't fair!

With anger in her heart, she aimed her gun right at the unsuspecting medic's head. His smooth hair was about to get messed up, and out of place by her gunshot. She loved the idea of sending him to the respawn room. He never knew it was her, since she always managed to hide from sight. She loved her sense of mysteriousness. He was always unkowing, and so unprepared. She got her gun out, and aimed right at his head. She mumbled under her breath, happy to take him out. "They have no idea how lucky they are to have a caring person like you." She murmed. Once she got him right in sight, her right eye started getting pestered by a red light. She noticed it as a laser pointer. She looked around to see where it was coming from, when she realized that it was coming from a sniper rifle. She glanced up to a tall hill, where the RED sniper lurked. She honestly hated him personally. Not because he sent her into respawn so much, but because he was well known for shooting down her boyfriend . . . all the time. He was becoming a genuine pain in the ass. Now it was even worse, considering he had a laser pointed straight at her head. She knew there was no use running, and no use shooting the medic. She was already going to go to repawn. She held he breath and squinted her eyes, as she got ready for the blow.

She waited and waited. But it never happened. When she peeked an eye open, she glanced up at him. When she looked, she saw that he had a small grin on his face, and what she could only guess was a soft look in his eye. He shook his head slowly. When she figured he wasn't going to kill her, she felt relief. He had shot her many times, and the way she died was truely embarrasing, and she was often sent to respawn with a blush on her cheeks. It truely WAS embarrasing. She often rolled her eyes in the back of her head, and drooled sometimes. She also twitched a few times. Her twitch was especially embarrasing, as her nerves shot off while sending her to respawn. She was thankful for the mercy pass. While still in surprise, and confused, he stood his rifle on the slimmer end, with his palm holding the handle. He smiled in a kindly way, and she couldn't hear him over the sounds of gunfire, but his lips were moving. She could make out what looked like. "Not this time, Gracey."

She could tell by his smile, that he called her Gracey. She often hated that nickname. She didn't need that name. Only Samuel called her that, and she didn't even like HIM calling her that. As she nodded to him, with a serious glance, she mouthed the words. "This doesn't change anything." She might have gotten mercy this time, but she didn't expect him to change his ways. He was still the mean ass that loved shooting her lover's head off. As she made her way down the snowy hill, she saw Samuel coming close. When she saw Samuel coming her way, she saw him get his head blown to bits. It made her yelp. His headless body fell straight to the ground. When she could look away, her eyes dashed straight to the cocky sniper, who shrugged with a mischieveous grin on his face. Grace only sneered with her eyes burning holes through him. He chuckled taking his hat off, and giving her a nod. She simply gave an uncaring look, and flicked him off, running straight for the next point. 


End file.
